


i love you a latke.

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hanukkah, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: the first morning of hanukkah is a good one.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	i love you a latke.

**Author's Note:**

> happy hanukkah! i hope it's going well so far, and i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> for @nicfein on twitter.

Snow wasn’t really a thing in National City, California. Basically, you could wear shorts in the winter without weird looks. Something Maggie wasn’t used to when she had moved here.

Speaking of Maggie, Alex ran her fingers through the silky caramel tresses that belonged to her. The early morning sun streamed through their bedroom curtains, the light matching her gray sheets. It was calming, obviously. A slow holiday morning with her fiancée (woah, cool word) was needed. Alex loved her job, but sometimes vacation time was necessary. She was grateful that the winter break happened to cover Hanukkah this year.

Cliché as it may seem, she couldn’t believe Maggie was hers. This goddess of beauty with hints of assertion and softness was Alex’s. And no one really belonged to anybody, but Maggie chose to sleep in Alex’s bed in Alex’s apartment and wear the ring Alex bought for her. Sometimes on lunch breaks she would tear up over Maggie choosing her.

Maggie shifted in her sleep, the blanket slipping off her shoulder and exposing her blue tank-top.

Alex allowed herself a tiny smile. “Cuddlebug.” she whispered to the sleeping figure.

Maggie would fully wake up soon. Usually once the sky turned from orange to blue, she would open her eyes.

Most of the times, Alex would untangle herself from the covers and have coffee and pancakes ready on Sunday mornings. But then she asked herself if she could resist making pancakes with Maggie and laughing at their misshapen attempts. The answer was no, especially not on the first day of Hanukkah.

And so she’ll lay here, fingers in satin hair, until Maggie told her good morning. Or maybe she’ll coax Maggie into another half-hour of cuddling, watching the palm trees and kissing her cheek.

Alex would never get over the feeling of belonging and purity with a woman. She would never consider trading the breathlessness for conformity. Never. This was who she was intended to be.

Maggie placed a hand on Alex's arm, startling her out of her rêverie. 

“Morning.” Maggie whispered, pulling loose pieces of hair off her face.

Alex melted, as she did every morning. “Hi. Good morning.”

“You’re still in bed?”

She nodded, kissing Maggie's forehead. “Do you really expect a useless lesbian such as I to get out of bed without you on the first day of Hanukkah?”

Maggie considered that while she pulled the blanket closer. “No.”

Alex chuckled. “I love you.”

“Yeah, you too. Forever.”

“Forever.”

They stayed in bed for a while longer, basking in the warmth of each other’s company. Alex wondered if they would fight over the correct recipe for kugel, or how long Maggie would argue to cook the brisket for dinner.

The sky still had hints of orange when they finally parted with the innate safety of their bedroom. 

“Pancakes and hot chocolate?” Maggie asked, walking in front of Alex toward the kitchen.

“You know it, baby.”

Maggie got to work on pulling out pots and pans, and Alex made her way to the pantry for the hot chocolate mix. After so many Sundays, it was instinct at this point. Alex would boil water, Maggie would tease her for using water to make hot chocolate, and Alex would point out how Maggie’s using water to make her pancakes.

“That’s because the directions say to make the pancakes with water, Danvers.”

Alex raised her eyebrows and whirled around, retrieving the powder. “Maggie, this literally says ‘bring a cup and a half of water to a boil.’ Is this going to be a topic of discussion every week?”

“Okay, listen.” Maggie pulled her hair into a ponytail, chocolate curls bouncing. “I appreciate that you’re following directions. But if you must use water, we have to put some cream in there. Hot chocolate is not meant to taste watery.”

“That’s fair. We could also melt some gelt in it.”

Maggie gasped softly. “I love being engaged to a genius.”

And so the morning went on with the smell of butter and cocoa. They sat down with breakfast and hummed at the sugary taste of the syrup, or the comforting warmth of the hot chocolate.

“What’s the favourite Hanukkah present you’ve ever had, Alex?”

“Oh, jeez.” Alex set down her fork. “One time we went to Mexico. But honestly, I’d rather eat sufganiyot than drive over sand dunes.”

Maggie widened her eyes. “I forgot sufganiyot existed! Is Eliza making any?”

“Always. Which reminds me, we’re bringing the brisket. And we should get started on it.”

“Fair point.” Maggie downed the last of her drink and turned to the oven. “What are we preheating it to?”

However long brisket was meant to be cooked, Alex was just excited for the smell to fill the apartment.


End file.
